The present invention relates to an insert for an aircraft galley for storing and charging personal electronic devices (PEDs). The term aircraft presently includes, in particular, passenger aircraft.
Such inserts are also referred to as galley inserts (GAINs). GAINs conventionally include standard ARINC interfaces in accordance with ARINC 810(11/23/2015) and 812A (8/26/2014).
Flight attendants and pilots increasingly require PEDs for working on board an aircraft. These PEDs are required by the crew for multiple aircraft; therefore, it must be possible to transport them in a simple manner. Here, on the one hand, it is desirable that the PEDs are available and operational. On the other hand, it must be possible to store the PEDs in a theft-proof manner.
Conventional options for charging the batteries include, for example, normal SI sockets which, however, are only available on a limited basis on board an aircraft. In addition, for reasons of security, crew devices must also not be left lying around and freely accessible to passengers. In addition, a suitable adapter must be kept on hand for each PED. The transport of a plurality of PEDs thus entails logistical effort. In addition, the variety of cables which are required for charging creates unnecessary weight, particularly since all devices do not always have to be charged simultaneously.